WO LAMHE
by DivaNims
Summary: Love could be blind,love could be immortal,love is the most beautiful feeling ... But what happens if love is unseen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Friends back with a new story ...**

 **Warning-Contents of this chapter may not be suitable for every age**

* * *

 **The knock that was heard on the door of Room no. 714 .A smile appeared on her face ...She opened the door with a wide smile ,the girl stood behind him soflty lit and beautiful in the dim light, staring at him with the same dull up in the black attire her hands and the fingers with the rings ,the sparkling earings ...although he didn't wanted but He stared at her for a few moments,something was there that attracted him,he tried a lot to take off his eyes from her but couldn't something was there that still didn't stopped him and suddenly the distance between them seemed intimate, bloated with tension and full. He looked at the shapes of her thighs beneath the thin wet shift, the arc of her cheek, the fullness and youth of her lips**.

 **He shook his head to clear it. Not the most appropriate time for such moved his eyes away from her but she held his chin and moved it towards herself**  
 **She took her hand and led his back to the couch. He responded to his gentle push and sat, though now his eyes never left his face.**

"Nahi Naisha main ye galat kar raha hun main Sneha ko dhokha nahi de sakta" He said this and got up but...

 **Her hands came up and grasped his bicep firmly, pushing up his sleeve as her tongue lapped at the inside of his elbow. She began to make soft mewling sounds and he watched her, entranced, eyes wide unable to pull back from her, his erection feeling huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of his pants. He realised that his mouth was full of saliva and swallowed compulsively, licking his lips.**

 **Her lips moved swiftly from his elbow to his neck, and the touch of her hot breath on his cold skin shot through his mind in burning lines. She bit just above his collar, then higher to just under his jaw. She sucked at him as if she were drinking from him and her body shuddered and the hand between her legs moved faster. He could see the rise of her breast pressing against his chest, and His left hand seemed to move of its own volition, slowly, as he stared at the absolute perfection of the girl's young full breast in the half-light. He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. He cupped her breasts .His thoughts fled from focus, images fear and exhaustion driven to warmth and lust.**  
 **The girl moaned and her hand left his arm and went to his crotch. She stroked and grabbed at him through his pants, and the pressure and the rough material was an exquisite agony; sand paper against him. He pushed her shift down further, exposing more of her pale warm skin. She was pulling at his belt but seemed unable to comprehend how to unbuckle it. Her motions became more frenzied and she made louder frustrated breathy noises. . He reached down and undid it, opening his fly and the night air was shockingly cold on the hot skin of him**

 **She is in some trance state; this is not an act of volition or choice…His own voice admonished him in his mind. But far and scarcely heard.**  
 **She struggled out of his jacket and grabbed him with her other hand, her fingers wet from being inside her through the shift…**  
 **This bizarre night of his life, this exhaustion the absolution of pleasure the totality of his desire… She tore at the shift, one breast bare, seemingly unable to free herself from it. He guided it over her head and made gentle cooing noises in her ear.**

 **He pushed against her, she seemed impossibly hot to him and he cried out at the touch, his nerves singing, rushing blood. He slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of his life, and his thoughts, his building guilt and burning questioning mind were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice through him, touching every nerve. He was enveloped, buried in her unnatural heat, searing impossibly hot against him.**  
 **He opened his eyes and saw that she was watching him, her mouth open and her eyes half closed in bliss and lust. Her body in the candle light seemed beautiful beyond perfection. He let his gaze explore her writhing milk white skin, in watching her impale herself on him, how deep he was buried within her. As she slid down him again.**

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **The very sunlight that fell on his skin and woke him up .He couldn't open his eyes completly but then he saw her wrapped in the towel and drying her hairs**

"Good Morning " she said with a smile

He saw her face and remembered the past night,again his eyes were filled in guilt

"Sachin ji lagta hai kal raat ki thakaan mein nind nahi khuli aapki ,lime juice mangwayen aapke liye "

Sachin: Ye tum thik nahi kar rahi Naisha

Naisha: Main kya kar rahi hun Sachin ji ?Maine toh kabhi koi zor zabardasti ki nahi aaapse jo kuchh kiya tumne apni man marzi se kiya...aur phir tum bacche toh ho nahi Sachin jo mera kaha aasani se maan gaye,maine kaha ki apne jism ko mere saath baanto,apni raaton ko mere saath rangeen banao aur tum maan gaye ?Kahin na kahin isme tumhari bhi marzi shamil hai ,nahi Sachin?

Sachin: Marzi nahi majboori hai meri

Naisha: Accha ? Majboori?Befizool isey majboori ka naam naa den aap toh accha hai ...warna kal raat jis tarah se mere jism ko tarash rahi thi tumhari aankhein ,jis pyaas se khiche chale aa rahe they tum meri Ore...koi bhi ye na kahe ki majboori thi tumhari...

 **And she threw the towel and walked up into the washroom ...**

 **Sachin followed her and from the open door of the washroom he couldnt take off his eyes from her the hairs falling on her skin ,her big dark eyes , her rose petal lips the few water drops that were on her waist her bare back she opened the towel that was wrapped around her,he wasn't able to take off his eyes from her ,an unwanted attraction was attracting him towards her he slowly stepped towards her and placed her hand on her bare back she turned and he kissed her on her cleavage ,but when he felt her warm breaths on his skin he moved backwards and turned,took his clothes and moved outside the room after wearing them**

* * *

 **ON THE SEA SHORE**

 **Sachin and an another guy were sitting on the sea shore,on the stones**

"Sachin tu kehna kya chahta hai ?Mujhe nahi samjh aa raha kuchh bhi,itna sab kuchh ho gaya aur tu mujhe ab ye sab bata raha hai ?,main kya madat kar sakta hun yar ab teri "

Sachin: Nakul,mujhey khud nahi pata ki mujhe kya karna chahiye ...

Nakul: Tu keh raha hai ki tune ye sab Gulmohar Grand ko bachane ke liye kiya hai aur dusri taraf ye bhi keh raha hai ki you feel attracted towards that girl...

Sachin: Haan Nakul Pata nahi kya ho jaata hai mujhe uske saamne aate hi,us se mile huye mujhe hardly 1 mahina hua hai,ab 1 mahine me pyaar toh nahi ho sakta wo bhi mushkil se 2-3 mulakat mein

Nakul: Ek minute ,tu kehta hai ki tu us se pyaar nahi karta,teri mangni already Sneha se ho chuki hai, dusri taraf ye bhi kehta hai ki Gulmohar ke liye ye sab kar raha hai,aur ye bhi kehta hai ki You feel attracted towards her tu kehna kya chahta hai yaar ?

Sachin: Nakul Sneha aur meri sagai ko huye pure 4 mahine ho chuke hain aur ab 2 mahine baad shadi hai itna waqt bitaya hai humne saath mein par jis tarah ka attraction main Naisha ki taraf feel karta hun,uske jism se meri aankhein nahi hat ti na chahte huye bhi ajeeb sa khichaav hota hai mujhe jab wo kehti hai ki main uske saath uska jism baatun,mera man nahi maanta,aur itna kamzor business man main hun nahi ki Gulmohar ko bachane ke liye ye sab karu phir bhi na chahte huye bhi uska shareer khinchne lagta hai mujhe apni ore

Nakul: Shuruaat kab hui iski matlab mile kab tum us se

Sachin: Shayad wo meri zindagi ki sabse andheri raat thi

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **The wind howled as rain battered the window in the dead of the night. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing.**

 **A knock was heard at the opened the door.A girl totally drenched in water was before him in the dim light of the candle he could only see her eyes**

Sachin: Jee?

"Meri gaadi kharab ho gayi hai aap meri madat kar denge "

Sachin: Aap andar aaiye

She stepped inside

Sachin: Aap toh puri tarah se bheeg gayi hain ek kaam kijiye aap andar kamre mein aag ke saamne baith jaiye main aapke liye kapde bhijwata hun

 **She went inside the went to arrange for some clothes for her when he came inside the room he saw her sitting in front of the fireplace with absolutely no piece of cloth on her body facing her back covered with the sofa he turned...**

"Ye sard raat ye behkta hua mausam,aise mausam me aap mujhe jaane ko toh nahi kahiyega ?"

Sachin: No it's fine you can stay sirf yahi kapde mile hain

 **And he kept them on the couch and was about to leave but couldn't leave,there was something that resisted him from leaving,she got up and took the clothes ,as she was wearing the clothes he turned for the first time he felt attracted towards her he moved towards her but then stopped and went from there**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewer for liking this work of mine**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **Sachin woke up he walked to Naisha' s room to see her...but didnt find her there...but immediately she stepped out of the room , the towel was wrapped around her and she came before Sachin**

 **Sachin didn't knew what to do,he wanted to turn but he didn't, he wanted to go but something was there that pulled him towards her she moved forward and he moved towards her he stepped forward and she was pinned to the wall...hair strands that fell on her shoulder her glossy lips and he slowly removed her hairs,his eyes were adjusted around her,he leaned towards her and was about to kiss her when...**

"Koi Raat Mere Aashna, Mujhe Yun Bhi To Naseeb Ho

Na Rahe Khayal Libaas Ka,Tu Itna Mere Qareeb Ho

Badan Ki Garm Aanch Se Meri Aarzu Ko Aag De  
Mera Josh Behak Uthey, Mera Haal Bhi Ajeeb Ho

Tere Chashni Wajood Ka Sara Ras Mein Chura Loon  
Phir Tu Hi Mera Marz Ho, Aur Tu Hi Mera Tabeeb Ho"

 **and with her words Sachin came out of the trance he turned and left the room**

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Sachin came back to the room but she had left ...**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

Sachin: Aur us din ke baad mujhe jaane kya ho gaya har waqt wo ek chehra mujhe nazar aane laga,shaam o subah ,Wo nahi thi aur mujhe fir bhi har jagah wo nazar aati thi,mujhe kabhi chhat par toh kabhi apne kamre mein wo chalti nazar aati thi...Phir ek din achanak Gulmohar ka naam aaya aur mujhe pata chala ki Gulmohar Grand buri tarah se doob raha hai,aur is kadar barbaad hone ki kagar me hai ki neelaam ho sakta hai aur usey koi desperately kharidna chahta hai aur agar usey main dubara apne mukaam pe khada nahi kar saka toh uske naye owners Gulmohar ko kharid lenge main us owner se milne unke ghar gaya

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Sachin was in the house of new dealers of Gulmohar who desperately wanted it instead of so many losses it faced**

Sachin: Excuse me aapki mam kab tak aayengi mujhe 2 ghante se bitha rakha hai aur kitna intezar karna padega mujhe

And suddenly he heard a voice

"Intezaar is pal ka is ghadi ka aapne nahi kiya hai ,is ghadi ka intezar toh kabse maine kiya hai,aapne toh intezar ko waqt mein tol diya hum toh na jaane kab se kar rahe they intezaar ki ab waqt bhi yaad nahi "

and when he turned back he looked it was Naisha

Sachin: Aap ?

"Jee haan main "

Sachin: Aap achanak wahan se kyun chali aayi thi

"Main toh ek raat ki mehmaan thi subah hui aur main chali gayi

Sachin: Aap hi Ms Naisha Mitra hain?

Naisha: Jee haan main hi Naisha Mitra hun

Sachin: Aap Gulmohar Grand ko kharidne...

Naisha: Main aap se akele mein baat karna chahti hun...ek minute

She signalled her servants to go

Sachin: Kahiye ab kahiye

Naisha: Mr Sachin aapki aankhein kehti hai ki aap akele hain

Sachin: Jee ?

Naisha: Is karobar ko sambhaalne waale akele hain

Sachin: Jee kaam ki baat karen Aap Gulmohar Grand ko kharidne ke liye itni desperate kyun hain

Naisha: Nahi kharungi

Sachin: Jee ?

Naisha: Nahi kharidungi agar aap kehte hain toh Nahi kharidungi... Gulmohar aapka hi rahega ...

Sachin: Yun achanak aap kaise maan gayi ?

Naisha: Maani nahi hun Sachin ji bas ye kaha hai maine ki Gulmohar aapka hi rahega aap hi uske maalik honge lekin

Sachin : Lekin ?

Naisha: Lekin aapki beshkimti chiz maangungi

Sachin: Beshkimti kaisi beshkimti chiz ?

Naisha: Samay ,waqt yahi toh zyada beshkimti hota hai insaan ka

Sachin: Main samjha nahi

Naisha:Waqt sirf aur sirf waqt chahiye mujhe aapka ...wahi kaafi hoga

Sachin: Mera waqt

Naisha: Kya mujhe aap apna waqt nahi de sakte ?Gulmohar ke liye (kept her hands on his )

Sachin: Lekin mere saath waqt bitaake aapko kya haasil hoga ?

Naisha: Jo haasil hoga...woh aap nahi jaante ...

Sachin: Thik hai...main taiyyar hun

Naisha: Soch lijiye Waqt ka matlab samajhte hain na ?

Sachin: Samajhta bhi hun aur jaanta bhi hun ...

Naisha: Good...Hume Gulmohar ko ek baar visit karke kya final changes hain unhe sign karna hoga aap yahin rukiye main Gulmohar ke papers laati hun

And she went upstairs to her room .Here she had left her phone which started ringing no servant was there

Sachin: Important call hoga shayad dekar aata hun

And he took the mobile to her room

* * *

 **IN NAISHA'S ROOM**

 **His eyes rested on one place when he saw her and his eyes were just resting on her , he wanted to move away but something was there that didn't let him go ,she started to unwrap herself, she moved her hands to her back and opened the knot of the sleeveless backless blouse .Sachin wanted to turn but a different kind of attraction stopped him ,his hand touched a vase and it fell...and his attraction broke...Naisha turned hearing the voice of the vase...But when once again she turned he saw her and once more her eyes resisted him from going he stepped forward and his feet slipped she caught his shoulders but somehow Sachin just shook his head to throw away his thoughts**

Naisha:Kya baat hai itni kaifiyat thi mujhme ki khiche chale aaye

Sachin: Ye phone

Naisha: Ye phone toh ek zariya tha jo tumhe yahan khinch laya

Sachin: Main chalta hun aap kapde badal lijiye

Saying this he left the place

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **Sachin dropped Naisha to her home and he started driving once again ,but his eyes fell on the anklet that was on the floor of the car he picked it up and again returned to her home ,he found the door open still he knocked the door many times**

Naisha : Aa jaiye

 **And he stepped towards the voice, which came from her room,her room was in dark but the candles glowed,she was sitting in front of the candle stand ...when he looked at her this time ,he was melting down...she was in a simple white silk bengali saree without was there that pulled him towards her he kept the anklet aside and she took the candle to him ...**

Naisha: Uff ye shokh nigaahen jo hume tarash leti hain, libaaz hone par bhi sara jism tarash jaati hain

and she looked at him,the kajal in her eyes was enough to resist him

 **He held her hand and she hugged him tightly ...He moved away the strand of her hair from her back,he forgot everything,he didn't even remember that he was engaged...He moved his hands on her naked back and hugged her tight ,he slowly removed one side of the sari and started kissing on her arm and shoulder,he kissed her neck ,but...suddenly Naisha's anklet fell from the side table**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

Sachin: Aur us din ke baad se naa jaane kya ho gaya tha mujhe kya ho gaya tha ek ajib sa khichaav mehsoos kiya maine uski taraf naa chahte huye bhi bandha chala gaya uski ore khud ko rok nahi paata jab wo saamne hoti hai

Nakul: Ek minute kahin woh ladki tujhe hypnotise toh nahi kar rahi ?

Sachin: Nahi Nakul agar wo mujhe hypnotise karti toh mujhe khud ke baare mein kuchh yaad hi nahi rehta main apni pehchaan bhool jata main ye bhool jata ki mera kisi se kya rishta hai par aisa nahin hota

And suddenly he got a call on his phone he picked it up and after that he got up

Nakul: Ruk kahan jaa raha hai ?Dekh agar us ladki ke paas jaa raha hai toh main tujhe nahi jaane dunga

Sachin: Nahi Nakul agar main wahan nahi gaya toh mujhe mere sawalon ka jawab nahi milega...Mujhe jana hi hoga apne sawalon ka jawab janne ke liye

* * *

 **IN NAISHA'S HOUSE**

 **It was night,and it had started to rain and Sachin reached Naisha's residence but he was surprised to see her as she was enjoying the rain the raindrops fell on her face and for the first time he saw her smiling a smiled was there on his face too seeing her playing like small kids in the drops of water**

 _Beheta Hai Mann Kahee_  
 _Kaha Jante Nahee_  
 _Beheta Hai Mann Kahee_  
 _Kaha Jante Nahee_  
 _Koyee Rokale Yahee_  
 _Bhage Rey Mann Kahee_  
 _Aage Rey Mann Chala_  
 _Janey Kidhar Janu Naa_  
 _Bhage Rey Mann Kahee_  
 _Aage Rey Mann Chala_  
 _Janey Kidhar Janu Naa_

 **but all of a sudden she fell on the ground unconscious... Sachin came to her**

Sachin: Naisha uthiye Naisha... Ye kya ho gaya aapko achanak se uthiye...

 **and he picked her up and brouht her to the room,he made her lay on the bed ...He checked her hands and feet...**

Sachin: Ye inhe achanak se kya ho gaya hai inka shareer toh achanak se thanda hote jaa raha hai

and he rubbed her feet and hands he turned on the heater in the room...after sometime she regained consciousness...

Sachin: Tum thik toh ho?Ye achanak kya ho gaya tha tumhe...

Naisha: Sard mausam mein aksar aisa ho jata hai mere saath

Sachin: Toh fir tum bheegne kyun gayi thi baarish mein jab tum jaanti thi ki sardi tumhe bardasht nahi hoti

Naisha: Thodi si khushi thoda sukoon batorne gayi thi

Sachin: Aur agar main wahan naa pahonchta toh ?

Naisha: Toh kya thand ki wajah se jaan chali jaati meri

Sachin: Kabhi kabhi mujhe tumhari baatein samajh nahi aati hain

Naisha: Abhi jaana hi kahan hai tumne mujhe...abhi toh tum ye bhi nahi jaante ki main kaun hun

Sachin: Tum kaun ho ye main jaanta toh nahi Hun lekin janna zaroor chahta hun

Naisha: Sach mein tum mujhe janna chaahte ho ?Mujhe samajhna chaahge ho ?

Sachin: Haan

Naisha: Lekin main tumhari baat par yakin kaise karun rishta hi kya hai tumhara aur mera

Sachin: Aur agar main kahun ki ek ajib sa judaav hai tumse mera ,ek anokha rishta ban chuka hai humare bichh toh ?

Naisha: Toh main kahungi ki mujhe saabit karo ...zubaan par main bharosa nahi karti

Sachin came near her he placed his hands around her face and placed his lips on hers and they were in a deep kiss...

Sachin: Main sach mein tumhe samajhna chahta hjn Naisha,anjana hi sahi lekin pyaar kar baitha hun tumse...


End file.
